It's Bigger Than Mickey Mouse!
by Hikami42
Summary: Are you ready for this? This is an advertisement/preview for the upcoming story: Allviiin! Through the Years. If you want something funny, sad, surprising and everything in between, read this ad and the story! Trust us, you'll love it your whole life!


**IMPORTANT AUTHORESS'S NOTE! **

**Chipmunklover: Hello everyone! Chipmunklover and Kitty Seville here. We're doing something you have probably never seen before, so please pay attention.**

**Kitty Seville: Yeah! Pay attention or get confuseded! **

**Chipmunklover: (Stares at Kitty for a few seconds) Yeah, what she said. Anywayz, this is basically an ad/commercial for the upcoming story that we are working on together called: **_**Alllviiin!!! Through the Years. **_**It has a lot of things that you don't usually see in a Chipmunk fanfic. We took months out of our time to come up with this story and we want to do this right. **

**Kitty Seville: Yeah! We're not even half-way done planning it yet! **

**Chipmunklover: We even did research…**

**Kitty Seville: Research is hard… and boring!**

**Chipmunklover: But it was worth it, wasn't it?**

**Kitty Seville: Yeeeaaah. Let's go with that! **

**Chipmunklover: (sighs) Anyway, as you can see, we've been so involved with this story that we've kinda started to take on Alvin and Simon's personalities. **

**Kitty Seville: If you don't believe us, go up to the top and re-read the whole author's note again… And pay attention this time, or you will be quizzed… and you will fail because it won't be over this author's note, it will over something completely different: like cheese. (Shudder)**

**Chipmunklover: (Pushes Kitty Seville out of the way) Anyway, like I said before, this is an ad/commercial for an upcoming story from us. It took at least eight days to do this so I hope you enjoy it and want to read the story once it comes out!**

**Kitty Seville: Oh! You forgot to tell them about the music! I worked so hard on that. (Sobs) You totally don't pay attention to me anymore! **

**Chipmunklover: (Rolls eyes) I was getting to that. This ad/commercial has music behind it. Each little section has a different song and at the end you get to hear Kitty Seville's voice! So go to our profile page and click on the link to listen to the music while reading. (Note: If you read slow and the music ends before you finish reading the section, just go to YouTube and pause it. Then when you get to the next section start the next song on the next cue.)**

**Kitty Seville: Also, do NOT; do NOT start the song until the cue in the section you are on. On most of the sections the song starts at the beginning, but in some, it starts in the middle. So, PAY ATTENTION!!!**

**Chipmunklover: If you are a fast reader and finish the section before the song is over then you can either wait until it's over or you can skip forward in the video, it's not a big deal.**

**Kitty Seville: Also, if you plan on reading the story without the music, I don't approve. If you had been paying attention, you could probably tell that the music is essential. SO READ IT WITH THE FREAKIN' MUSIC!! **

**Chipmunklover: Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Kitty Seville: Humph. (Mutters) They better pay attention.**

**--**

_-Start Song 1- _

_**SEPTEMBER 17, 1958**_

Existence. That was the first word that came to his mind as he cracked open his eyes for the first time. How he had wished for existence when he was on that piece of paper...

The paper! The boy thought as he shot up into a sitting position. But, he didn't get all the way up, because his forehead collided with something and he flopped back onto the soft surface he had been laying on.

"Woah, Simon." He heard a deep voice say. _Simon?_ The small boy thought, _where have I heard_ _that before?_ He felt a hand behind his back and his brain registered that he was changing in position slightly, but he didn't really notice. He was too busy figuring out what the word "Simon" meant.

He opened his mouth to speak, but felt something thick in his mouth and he tried to spit it out, but only got it far enough out that he could see it. There was something red and slimy sticking out of his mouth and he reached up to grab it to pull it out further.

"No, Simon." The voice said again as a hand came up and pushed his down. It was pale looking, and the nails were cut short. "That belongs in there. Your tongue helps you speak."

"Speak?" The boy asked. His eyes widened when that strange vibration came out of his throat and he gasped.

"Yes." The deep voice said. "Speak."

"Speak." He heard his voice call out again and he felt a happy feeling wash over him. He could speak! After all that time of listening to those men talk around him while he was on the paper he could finally talk back. "I'm. Simon?" He asked as he used his hand to point at himself. He felt happiness wash over him again when he realized he could move.

"Yes." Simon finally pinpointed where the voice was coming from and glanced upward. "You're Simon, and I'm Ross."

_-End Song 1-_

--

_-Start Song 2- _

_**JULY 12, 1982**_

"No." Alvin said in a flat voice as he stood glaring up at Dave. He was appalled at even the thought of what his surrogate father had said. When Dave had even mentioned at the unspeakable a few years ago, the boys had been in shock.

And now Ross had went and done it anyway without even asking them, and he had made these… things in their likeness!

"C'mon, Alvin." Dave said. "Just give the Chipettes a cha-" Alvin cut him off mid-sentence as he jumped up on the coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"No, Dave." Alvin tried to give Dave the evil eye as he glared at him, but his blue eyes wouldn't obey. "How do you, or anyone else for that matter, know that these girls aren't trying to steal our careers?!"

"Alvin," Dave scolded as he picked his middle sized son off the table. "These are kids your age. At last try to be nice."

"No." Alvin protested as he crossed his arms. "They may be our age, but they're evil, soul sucking witches!"

There was a slam from the direction of the front door and both Alvin and Dave assumed that Simon or Theodore had gone outside. What they didn't count on were the very girls that they had just been talking about had entered the house unannounced and uninvited and were fixing to walk right into the middle of their conversation.

Alvin and Dave didn't register the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the hard wood-floor. Alvin just continued mid-rant about how the girls were trying to steal their careers.

_-End Song 2-_

--

_-Start Song 3- _

_**DECEMBER 23, 1958**_

"Hey! Move it, pal!"

Simon cringed as a horn honked and he felt Theodore grab onto the back of his shirt. He cringed again as Alvin tripped in front of him and almost cracked his head against the sidewalk. Dave bent down and carefully helped Alvin up to his feet.

"Gosh. Alvin. Are. You. Okay?" Theodore asked as he carefully made his way around Simon and grabbed onto Alvin's arm.

Alvin nodded and carefully dusted himself off before looking back for Simon. Simon quickly ran up to his brothers and all three linked arms to make it easier for them to get through the large throng of people in front of them.

Simon flinched as a huge man, almost taller than Dave, pushed through them and Theodore got separated from them for a few precarious seconds, but he managed to find his way back in one piece. The blue-clad Chipmunk sighed. He had read about this holiday. It was supposed to be cheery and joyful, but from what he was seeing, it was glum and mean.

As they walked forward, while leaving Dave behind, they entered the huge shopping center. Three sets of eyes widened and they seemed to move in slow motion as their heads turned from side to side.

All three smiled and tried to go in different directions. Eventually they managed to break free of each other and they all walked silently away, weaving through people as they went.

Alvin headed toward a music store, where there was a new harmonica standing proudly in its window. It was a shiny silver color and had a platinum case. It even had a space where he could get his name put on both the harmonica and the case for only two dollars!

Simon carefully made his way toward a book store. There was everything, he thought as he ran his hands over all the books. Shakespeare! Greek Myths! Even the little children's books Dave read to Theodore.

The roundest chipmunk in the family had managed to find a food store. It had all foods imaginable; from cheeses to ice cream.

All three Chipmunks were in heaven and had no idea that their caretaker was looking for them, or that some of their fans were hanging around….

--

_-Start Song 4-_

_**OCTOBER 11, 1971**_

Alvin was running for his life. He paused and listened, trying to pick up the faintest scratching sound. When he didn't hear anything, he carefully slipped behind a tree and crouched down.

He closed his eyes and let his ears listen for anything strange again. There was nothing, but he didn't let that fool him because the people he was running from were just as trained in stealth as he was.

"Gottcha!" He heard a voice yell from above him. Alvin didn't waste anytime looking up; he just jumped to the side.

"Ouch!" Theodore yelled as he hit the ground. "Al-vin," he said as he rubbed his head, "You weren't supposed to move!"

Alvin glanced from side to side before righting his hat on his head. "Well, Theodore, when you're life and your hammock are at stake, you can't afford to cushion anyone when they jump out of a tree." He tipped his hat at Theodore and took off in a different direction, wary of his other purser.

_-End Song 4-_

--

_-DO NOT START NEXT SONG! WAIT!-_

_**SEPTEMBER 7, 1973**_

All three chipmunks sighed as the entered the house, threw their backpacks on the kitchen table, and kicked their shoes off. They had had a long day and all three felt exhausted and only wanted to go fall into bed and sleep the rest of the day away. Dave wasn't home yet, so they felt that the sooner they fell into bed, the sooner they would get the rest they needed.

As all three started toward the stairs, Alvin's left shoulder started itching. It had been doing that all day and he'd about had it. He reached his hand up and pushed his huge sweater back to scratch it better, but he stopped when he saw the small red bump that had formed there.

"Simon?" He asked. His bespectacled brother looked up, startled, like Alvin had just pulled him from a daydream. "Can you tell me what this is?" He motioned to the little red bump that was forming under his fur. "It wasn't there this morning."

Simon nodded quickly before pushing past Theodore and examining the bump. His breath caught and his arm started shaking as he pushed that small section of shirt back.

Alvin looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

Simon shook his head and kept looking at the bump. His eyes moved back a fourth like he was trying to memorize the small blemish.

Suddenly, his eyes slid over his own hand and he gasped. There was a bump almost identical to Alvin's on his hand! He quickly pulled his hand away from Alvin and started scratching the bump the way Alvin had. As soon as Simon had realized it was there, it had started itching horribly.

"What is it, Simon?" Theodore asked from behind both of his brothers. Simon turned to talk to Theodore, but froze when he saw what his green-clad brother was doing. He was scratching the back of his neck… hard.

Simon didn't waste any time. He moved behind Theodore and bent the chipmunk over so he could see the back of his neck. Theodore, in surprise, squeaked, but Simon ignored him, because he could clearly see the same type of bump on the back of Theodore's neck.

As he let go of Theodore, he felt his hand start to itch again but he ignored the feeling. "Guys." He said, and two sets of eyes turned to look at him. "We have chickenpox."

All three stared at each other for about five seconds before letting out high pitched screams and taking off in different directions.

_-Start song 5 - _

All three were suddenly very conscious of the little red bumps that were all over their bodies. It was like Simon saying the word "chickenpox" had set the bumps into a frenzy. It felt like they had been bitten my millions of fire ants and all of the bites were flaming up at the same moment.

Simon bolted into the den where the bookcase – with a few books he wanted to tackle when he got the time – was. He quickly decided that his back itched the worst because he couldn't reach most of the bumps. He turned around and started to scratch his back with the corner of the bookcase.

Theodore ran into the laundry room and had the same idea as Simon; expect he used the corner of the clothes washer instead of the bookcase.

Alvin, on the other hand, had run around the house three complete times before settling on the staircase. He carefully squeezed himself between the rails and went through the same procedure as his brothers.

After a while, Simon and Theodore couldn't stand to stay still any longer. They both took off from their scratching posts and headed in the same direction. When they got to the small opening to the kitchen, Theodore managed to shoot past Simon into the kitchen where he proceeded use the corner of the counter as a scratching post.

Simon, having been slowed by Theodore's sudden appearance, eyed Alvin at his spot between the rails of the staircase. He shook his head as he thought over whether he could fit between as well, but he quickly concluded that he was too tall and took off again for the kitchen.

Alvin, having watched both of his brothers run for the kitchen, followed them both and didn't look at them. He just threw open the drawers in desperate pulls as he looked for something to scratch his back with.

Simon and Theodore picked up on this and started copy their brother. Theodore opened all the cupboards on the bottom level and threw out all the pots and pans, while Simon grabbed a chair and used it to hop onto the top counter to open all the cupboards on top. He did the same thing that both Alvin and Theodore were doing except he threw plates, cups, and bowls.

Soon the floor was covered in cooking utensils of every shape, size, and color. Finally, Alvin found what he had been looking for as he opened the last drawer and he held it up.

"Yes!" He crowed as he brandished the silver spatula up in the light. Both Simon and Theodore cocked an eyebrow at Alvin as the thing caught the light and nearly blinded them.

The smug looks were wiped off their faces when they saw Alvin stick the spatula down the back of his shirt and scratch the section of his back that he couldn't reach with his short arms. Suddenly, at the look of relief on Alvin's face, the bumps on their own backs acted up and they looked at each other.

When they looked back at Alvin, they had an evil glint in their eyes that Alvin had only seen on certain occasions, but never on both of them at the same time… Without thinking, his legs jumped into movement and he shot passed them, through the den, and outside the back door.

Simon and Theodore didn't waste any time as they left the mess that they used to call the kitchen behind and rocketed through the house, following Alvin's trail.

Alvin, who had gotten a head start, didn't count on Simon and Theodore pouring on the speed and coming at him so fast that they were blurs. He didn't even really notice that Simon had yanked the cooking utensil out of his hand until Simon was back in the house and had paused to scratch his own back.

But, soon, his brothers came around the corner and Simon bolted for the den. He carefully skidded around the corner, almost falling and paused to regain his footing in his socked feet.

As Simon was busy trying not to fall and break his glasses on the floor, Alvin came running around the corner. The only problem with that was that he was also in only socks and he slid across the floor too…

And slammed into the bookcase.

Simon jumped and flew backwards, loosing all traction on the ground while Alvin fell on his back and immediately started cursing Dave for waxing the floor the day before. Once Simon hit the ground, he let out an _oof_ and the spatula flew out of his hands.

"Gottcha!" Theodore yelled as he plucked the spatula out of the air as he ran by. He had been a few seconds behind his brothers because he himself had slipped coming back into the house, and hadn't seen what had just happened. He had just seen the silver utensil fly up in the air and he had acted without thinking.

Now he ran back into the kitchen and started to happily scratch his back with it, but, like his brothers, he didn't have much time to enjoy being itch free, because suddenly, Alvin was there and he yanked the spatula out of Theodore's hands. As Alvin poised to scratch his back again, he was tackled to the ground by Simon and the tallest chipmunk managed to wrestle it out of Alvin's hands. He actually got the chance to use the spatula before Theodore pried the silver thing out of his hands and tried to use it on his own back. But Alvin and Simon were quicker, for the both launched themselves at Theodore and all three started roll around on the floor, trying to get the upper hand on each other.

As the foray went on, and all three got pelted with stray arms and flying feet, none of the three got the upper hand. Very occasionally, you could hear one of them yell: "Let go!" or "Ow! Alvin!"

Outside, Dave was just getting home. As he pulled a few bags of groceries out of the back of the car, he tried to think of ways he could celebrate the boy's birthday. So, with his mind on other things, he carefully propped the bag of groceries on his hip as he opened the door.

He dropped the bag as he saw the scene in front of him.

None of the boys noticed Dave's arrival; because they were too busy trying to wrestle the spatula from each other. Dave watched, amazed, as the boys continued to fight over what looked like a battered rod.

After about five minutes, when Dave was about to step in to halt the violent action in front of him, the fight seemed to come to an end.

The boys were locked in a new position as they glared at each other. Simon and Theodore were on one end of the spatula holding the handle together and they were both tugging on it with all their might. Alvin was stuck on the other end of the silver stick and had his heels digging into the floor trying to get leverage over his brothers.

But, suddenly, Dave cleared his throat, and Simon and Theodore looked up. Their eyes widened simultaneously and they let go of the spatula together. Alvin, not ready for the sudden shift in the spatula's gravity, tumbled backward and the spatula flew out of his hand.

Three sets of eyes followed the silver rod as it flew through the air. They watched as it completed its arch and landed with clatter right in front of Dave, and all three cringed when Dave looked up and glared at them.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were suddenly very conscious of the mess they were standing in and that they had caused it. They were also very aware of the fact that their backs were starting to itch again.

"Oops." All three mumbled as they reached up simultaneously and scratched the backs of their necks at the same time.

_-End Song 5- _

--

_-Start Song 6 -_

_**JANUARY 18, 1972**_

Dave walked into the smallest room in his small house, and almost tripped when his foot got caught on a stray jump rope that was tied from one of Alvin's bedposts to the doorknob on the closet. Dave carefully stepped over the jump rope and into the room. He looked around slowly, looking for the small red and tan blob that was somewhere in this mess of a room.

Dave sighed as he spied his red capped surrogate son on his bed. All three of the small beds were pushed into the upper-right hand corner of the room and Alvin was huddled on his bed with his head leaning against the wall. His eyes were red, but it looked like he had managed to keep his tears in.

Dave carefully stepped over one of Simon's books and resolved right then to buy a new house. He had cooped three very hyper-active Chipmunks into the smallest room in the house, and all they did was accumulate more things.

"Alvin." Dave called as he crawled over Simon and Theodore's beds, "Alvin, it's gonna be alright."

Alvin lifted his head up a little and stared at Dave with hollow eyes. "No!" He cried indignantly as he jumped up on top of his bed. "It's not! You didn't loose your creator!"

Dave face became so hurt that Alvin almost regretted saying it.

Almost…

"He was my creator too, Alvin. We're all gonna have to get through this together."

Suddenly, Alvin ran into Dave's arms and let out a wracking sob. Then he started crying softer, and Dave started rocking back and forth, chocking back his own sobs. They cried not only for their losses, but for the fact that all four of them were not alone in the world with only each other to depend on.

Alvin fell asleep in Dave's arms that night, none the wiser as Dave set him on his bed and grabbed Simon and Theodore from the other room and placed them on their own separate beds.

In the morning, all three were lying on top of one another in a huge heap, trying to take comfort from the fact that they had each other.

_-End Song 6-_

--

_-Start Song 7 which contains voice track. No need to read ahead, just follow what's being said - _

From the minds of Chipmunklover (that's me!) and Kitty Seville (that's me), comes a story of family, friends, hardships, laughs, and everything in between. (Whoa that's a lot. We've got our work cut out for us don't we?) Follow Alvin, Simon, and Theodore (Hey we know who them are!) through their lives from 1958 to the present. (Wow, that's a long time) Experience everything that they went through. From deaths to new lives, from one house to the next, from one look to the other, and from 1958 to 2008. (There's those dates again!) Help us celebrate 50 years of still being squeaky with a story that will last a lifetime! (How cheesy. Which Disney movie is that from?) Coming soon to a fanfiction page near you! (Don't miss it!)

--

_-Continue on to Song 8__; just listen- _

"I'm. Simon?"

"Bug-eyed. Boy?"

"Brother?"

"Woah."

"C-space? Syndrome?"

"Let's sing it again!"

"Drink it, Alvin."

"I'm the oldest!"

"Ow! You weren't supposed to move!"

"Toon-up? What's that?"

"Why _blue_ eyes, Alvin?"

"They're evil, blood sucking witches!"

"No, Dave."

"We're making a movie… with Frankenstein?"

"Puppets? Why puppets?!"

"I would _not_ do that! I would never growl at a housekeeper!"

_We don't think much about how we came to be. We just know it happened. Sometimes curiosity gets the best of us and we wish we could experience it when we're older so we can remember it… Sometimes we_ can_ recall our birth… Well, I guess this is mine. If you can call it that… _

* * *

**Now, review! **

* * *


End file.
